Who likes the dentist?
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: Asami's wisdom teeth are beyond due but the Sato heiress is anything but thrilled at the idea of going to the dentist to get them removed. Luckily she has a silly little girlfriend to take her mind off of things and steer her thoughts into a more enjoyable direction.


**Who likes the dentist?  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Summary:** Asami's wisdom teeth are beyond due but the Sato heiress is anything but thrilled at the idea of going to the dentist to get them removed. Luckily she has a silly little girlfriend to take her mind off of things and steer her thoughts into a more enjoyable direction.

 **Pairing:** Korra x Asami (Mako x Wu, mentioned)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

Delicate fingers twitched nervously before they reached for the switch to change the station, flipping through several commercials and songs before settling on the familiar beat of Katy Perry's „California Girls". The hand descended to rest atop the owner's thighs, lingering there for a couple moments before moving into action again.

"Oh my god, can you stop? That's the millionth time you've changed stations in _10_ minutes!"

Asami winced at the raised voice of her girlfriend behind the steering wheel who was shooting her a somewhat annoyed look from out of the corner of her eyes. Korra was a very irritable driver and the raven-haired woman knew the anger wasn't directed _at_ her, but she was currently still at the receiving end of it. She mumbled a quiet "Sorry" and forced her hands to stay where they currently rested.

Sapphire eyes darted over the busy intersection, looking for a small gap between the dozens of vehicles speeding over the streets while she tapped her left foot in annoyance, gripping the steering wheel harder than necessary in frustration. The brunette was upset that she had lashed out at her lover, an impulsive and brash reaction she knew was one of her big flaws. Or bigg _er_ flaws if the taller woman had any say in the matter.

"Look, I'm sorry babe. I know you are just nervous", Korra started, pressing down on the gas so suddenly that they both jerked into their seats at the motion, "even though I am not sure why", she finished, mumbling the sentence as an afterthought.

"I'm just afraid of needles, that's all."

"You have a tattoo, Sam."

Lime coloured orbs glared at her in fake hurt at the silly nickname. "How can you violate Asami into Sam. Like, seriously?"

A wolfish grin tugged at the tanned woman's lips as she recalled the memory. "Hm…nope. Not telling you. Also, stop trying to change the subject. So what gives, what's your problem? You're only gonna get your wisdom teeth removed, big deal."

"I, unlike a certain someone, do not exactly enjoy having pain inflicted on me. Perv."

They pulled into a fairly empty parking lot and Korra killed the engine, now focusing her entire attention on the squirmy, whiny woman next to her. It was an amusing sight to be quite honest but part of her still worried about her girlfriend's wellbeing while completely ignoring the previous statement. It was true, yeah, but she wasn't going to admit that.

"Come on, sexy. You want to keep your dazzling smile don't you? And for that you need to get those nasty wisdom suckers out of your pretty little mouth."

"Flattery won't work, you jerk", Asami huffed and stared out of the passenger seat's window, watching a mother and her two kids happily exit the dentist's office. The mere thought of sitting in the typical chair, hearing the dentist's drills work on someone's teeth, sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine and made her hands clammy from fear. She never had any traumatizing experiences concerning dentists to speak of, it was more of a primal fear because she knew it would hurt. Just like some people were afraid of heights or narrow spaces, like Korra. A sudden warmth spread over the small of her back, completely derailing her current train of thought and she gasped, looking into the deep blue eyes of the woman who was currently sticking her hand under her top and up her back and she saw nothing but admiration, worry and a dash of mirth.

"I may be a jerk, but I'm your jerk", Korra smirked at the now pleasant shiver that shook the woman's body, lightly grazing her fingernails over a sensitive spot just above the ravenhead's behind. Her free hand gently took hold of Asami's chin, pressing a soul-searching kiss unto her painted lips while dipping her other hand dangerously low into-

"Korra!"

Bright blue orbs glistered with unshed tears from laughing so hard at the flustered look directed at her and she fled the car, slamming shut her door only to reappear a moment later on the other side, laughter reduced to a chuckle as she opened the passenger door and held out a strong hand for her love to take. Only for it to be slapped aside and the door slammed shut by a still very red looking Sato heiress.

"Oh come on, it was just a joke! I managed to take your mind off of it for a full two minutes there."

The voice was muffled but still audible and Asami couldn't keep the smile from curling her lips upwards at the kicked puppy sounds Korra was emitting, scratching at the door like Naga always did when the two of them shut her out of their bedroom. But she didn't want to admit defeat just yet and so she just turned around, back facing the window, and pretended that she didn't hear anything.

A moment of silence passed before the door was yanked open and a very unladylike yelp filled the air as the taller woman was more or less effortlessly planted on the shorter girl's shoulder, the door kicked shut and her thighs gripped tightly for support as Korra marched towards the dentist's office with a squealing Asami in tow.

"Oh my god, let me down I can walk!"

"Only if you promise not to run. And to make up for it later tonight." She smirked as the weak protest of fists playfully hitting her back died down.

Asami felt the worry leave her body as she let out a heavy sigh and smiled at the silliness that was Korra freaking Nevarez. She blinked, crooked her head and smirked. "Damn. Your ass looks nice from this angle."

Korra's own smirk shattered into a fish-like motion of forming wordless "os" with her mouth and her tanned cheeks heated up in part embarrassment, part excitement at the exclamation. "Okay that's it. Get down, in there, your teeth pulled and back home so I can show you a goddamn variety of angles my ass looks absolutely fabulous in."

Asami slid off her shoulder and came to a full stand in front of Korra, absently rubbing the slightly throbbing spot where the shoulder had dug into her ribs. Azure orbs challenged their peridot-coloured counterparts as the black-haired woman smirked down at her. "You did not just say fabulous. You've been spending too much time with Mako and Wu, hm?"

"Bitch, _I'm_ fabulous, even without Sharkbrow and Captain Gay. Now shush, go", she huffed, pressing another kiss to those soft, cherry-flavoured lips, "before I change my mind and snatch you up and carry you off to bed instead."

An amused hum resonated against the tanned girl's lips at the contact before Asami slowly parted with her, eyeing her soulmate with nothing but affection shining in her jade-green eyes. "Thanks, love. I really needed the stress relief."

Merry laughter filled the air once more as Korra held the door open, slipping inside behind the taller woman as she uttered the words that brought back the reddish colour that painted Asami's cheeks the same shade as her lips yet again. "That's nothing compared to the stress relief I've planned for tonight, you know?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** In German (and UK English, which we learn in English in Germany) we use the comma after the direct speech, like this: "Bla bla", [subject name here] said. So please bear with it, it's too much work to go back and change it every time since it's how I learned it. I am aware that this is different in American. Thank you for your attention and understanding.

* * *

So. I recently (and finally, oh my god I am so behind) started watching the rest of LoK, meaning I only just started watching seasons 2-4. Which I still haven't finished cause Book 4 Volume 2 is not yet available in Germany on DVD ._. Fml. Anyways, here you have a short little Korrasami story that is supposed to get me back into the groove of this pairing. It's AU so not canon-verse like my other story (I shipped Korrasami before it was canon #HipstersAren'tAsCoolAsTheyThinkTheyAre) but hey, just experimenting with their characters and stuff. So, I hope ya'll like it and stay tuned for more :)

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life!_

"Awake and Alive" by Skillet _  
_

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
